The Charlie Fix
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: This is in response to the Addiction Challenge in HPFC. Content may be a little intense. Pairs Charlie and Hermione. Charlie was a bit of a jerk to Hermione, so I needed Ginny to call him on it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is in response to the Addiction Challenge for HPFC: **_**She had never felt anything like this before. And it felt **__**good**__**. **_**I've written several Charlie Weasley stories and in my little world, Charlie lives in America; plays professional Quidditch and works at the only dragon preserve in North America during the off season. May be a little intense in content. Naturally, this is based on characters created by J. K. Rowling.--Rita**

The Charlie Fix

"Leave it alone, Hermione. He's not going to come back." Ginny said. "I know my brother too well. Charlie's too much of the 'love 'em and leave 'em variety' than the kind who sticks around for breakfast."

Hermione hid her face in the pillow. _Oh God,_ she thought, _it smells like him._ How was she supposed to recover? She'd made a fool of herself, the way she reacted to his touch. The fire inside her rose so quickly when he touched her, that she thought it would consume her. _She had never felt anything like this before. And it felt __good__._

Her experience was severely limited. Viktor had been too much of a gentleman to try anything, but she did enjoy his kisses. Ron, of course was her first lover. Ron was a virgin, too when they finally got together but he had more experience and she thought he knew what he was doing. He always seemed to be in such a rush and once he was satisfied, and that was real quick, he pretty much forgot about her. For the longest time, she thought that was the way it was supposed to feel.

Until she met Charlie.

Charlie was visiting his family during a break in the Quidditch season. The owners of his team, the Flying American Red Dragons rewarded the players and staff with a paid vacation before the North American Tournament in Hamilton, Ontario. He had whole week to relax and unwind and that was exactly what he planned to do.

Ginny invited him to a party sponsored by her team, the Holyhead Harpies to celebrate the end of their season. It was supposed to be _THE_ party of the season; lots of alcohol and food. Just the kind of party Charlie liked.

The party was just as raucous as was to be expected from an all-witch Quidditch team. He drank too much and decided he shouldn't try to apparate to the Burrow. Ginny said she and Hermione had plenty of room for him on the sofa. Hermione and Ginny shared a two bedroom flat in the city. Hermione had declined the invitation to go to the party because she had to study to upcoming exams.

Hermione was awake when they got back. Her books her scattered across the kitchen table and she had a harried look on her face. She looked up when she saw Ginny come in.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Charlie to sleep here tonight. He's much too drunk to apparate. He'd probably leave a leg behind."

"I'm not that drunk," he insisted. "Hello, Hermione," he said, sitting down next to her, draping his arm across the back of her chair. "It's been a long time."

Hermione looked flustered. She wasn't used to having anyone sit that close to her, especially someone so damned good looking. He looked so different from Ron. He was shorter, very muscular and if it weren't for their hair color, no one would guess they were brothers.

"So, Hermione," he said, her breath quickened involuntarily when he said her name. "What are you studying?" He took the book away from her and closed it, reading the cover.

"Law," she croaked. She cleared her throat. "Magical law," she repeated.

"Fascinating," he said and she believed him. He was still sitting very close to her, looking at her mouth. He smiled at her. She blushed again.

"Hold still," he said very quietly, his breath warm on her face. "You have an eyelash on your cheek." With a touch so light, he touched her cheek. "There." He showed her the eyelash.

He leaned back in the chair, still looking at her. "How're you and Ron getting along?" Charlie asked. His tone was so seductive that Hermione couldn't concentrate.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, they broke up." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Ron's got to be the biggest idiot in the world," Charlie said. "I wouldn't have ever let you go."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked down at her books and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Charlie brought some liquor from America. It's called mescal. Show her the bottle, Charlie. It'll creep you out." Ginny said.

Charlie pulled a bottle of an amber colored liquid from his inner pocket. He put the bottle on the table. Hermione squinted to look at it.

"Is that a worm in the bottom?" she asked repulsed.

Charlie laughed. "Yep. Want to try some?"

Hermione started to shake her head, but she caught a glimpse of Ginny who nodded encouragingly to her. "All right," she said in a small voice.

Ginny got three glasses and shoved the books aside as she sat down across from her brother and Hermione. Charlie poured the mescal into the glasses and gave each of them a glass. He and Ginny raised their glass in a toast and waited on Hermione to pick up her glass. She smiled shyly and picked up her glass. Charlie grinned at her, they clinked glasses, "To Quidditch!" Ginny and Charlie said, and they slammed back the drink. Ginny and Hermione coughed and sputtered, clearly choking on the foul tasting liquid.

Charlie laughed heartily. "Takes a while getting used to," he said, finishing off the glass.

"Oh my God, that's _horrible_!" Hermione said. The drink was beginning to burn her throat. She laughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You could have warned me!"

"Hermione," Charlie said, still laughing. "There's a fucking dead worm in the bottom of the bottle. What did you think it was going to taste like?"

She playfully slapped him on his shoulder. He caught her hand and held on to it. Then he did something that was so typically Charlie Weasley and so fast that even his sister didn't see it coming. He held on to her and pulled her into his chest and kissed her.

Hermione was so surprised that she froze. She stiffened against him but he didn't back down. He softened his kiss until she couldn't help but respond. A noise that sounded like a moan escaped his lips and he deepened the kiss. His hands were in her hair and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

Ginny coughed discreetly. Horrified, Hermione pulled away from Charlie. Her face was scarlet and she was breathing in short gasps. She looked down at the table, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"You guys need a moment?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Charlie said. He looked surprised that someone else was in the room. "Sorry, Hermione. I got a little carried away." He smiled sheepishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She poured herself and Charlie another shot of the mescal, but Hermione shook her head when she offered her some. What infuriated Hermione most was Ginny and Charlie's attitude. They acted like he hadn't just kissed the stuffing out of her; that she couldn't breathe or think. Her lips burned and she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach she had never felt before.

Charlie and Ginny were drunk. They were in a playful mood and Hermione knew she was overreacting. It was nothing to get so excited about. _Relax, _she told herself.

Charlie and Ginny had moved on to arguing about the rules of Quidditch or some such nonsense. There was a bit of good-natured name calling and yelling.

"Let me see, who are the World Quidditch Cup Champions? Oh, yeah, that would be the Flying American Red Dragons. And where are the Holyhead Harpies? Oh that's right, they're the losers." Charlie chided.

Ginny threw a pillow at him, but he ducked and it hit Hermione in the face..

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said. "I meant to hit his fat head."

Stunned, Hermione laughed. "It's okay. I think I'd better go to bed now. Goodnight, Ginny. It was good seeing you again, Charlie. What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"Probably before you wake up. It was really nice seeing you again, too. I hope I get to see you before I leave town." He said.

"Me, too." Hermione whispered. They looked at each other. She gave him a shy smile.

Ginny didn't stay up too much longer after that. Her head started to feel woozy so she decided she'd lie down. She made up the couch for Charlie and said good-night.

The apartment was quiet and the sofa lumpy. Charlie pulled off his boots and stretched out. He grabbed one of Hermione's books and began reading hoping to fall asleep. There was nothing duller to Charlie than magical law, so he thought it would put him to sleep immediately. But Hermione had made notes in the margins of the book and he was fascinated by her handwriting. Some of it was bold and there were some doodling of flowers and hearts. She had put her initials in one of the hearts and a "+" with initials he couldn't make out. It looked like she'd scratched out the initials hurriedly. On the next page, she'd written Hermione Weasley, in girlish scroll. He grinned. He didn't think girls still did that after the age of twelve. He turned the page and written in very small handwriting she had written Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Cute, he thought. Then he saw it; in smaller writing still, she had written, "Mrs. Charlie Weasley."

He slammed the book shut. _Shit!_

He heard a door opening, and he hurriedly dropped the book on the floor and pretended to be asleep. Hermione tiptoed out of her room and went to the kitchen table to pick up her books. She saw that her magical law book was missing. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer. She turned and saw the book on the floor next to the sofa where Charlie was sleeping. It didn't look like it had been opened. She quietly made her way to the sofa, holding her breath. She started to pick up the book, when Charlie touched her arm. She jumped and dropped the rest of the books.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he said very, very softly.

Hermione pulled her hand back. "I thought you were asleep."

He shook his head. "I can't sleep. Please, sit down."

She shook her head. "No, I'm, um, I wanted to study some more. I can't sleep either."

He took her hand and pulled her next to him. He sat up. "Maybe we could keep each other company."

Hermione was so nervous; Charlie saw that she was visibly shaking. "Don't be afraid," he said whispering quietly in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her breathing was uneven. She wanted to run into her room, lock the door and pull the covers over her head. She wanted to kiss him more than anything she'd ever wanted.

Charlie pushed an errant strand of hair out of her face and leaned into her. He stopped when he was less than an inch away from her lips. She trembled and leaned in and her lips met his. He moaned again and deepened the kiss. His lips were soft and hungry. She whispered his name and his breathing became quicker. He wanted all of her. His impatient hands were under her night shirt, caressing her. He pushed her gently on to the sofa and covered her with his body. His lips followed his hands. And she thought she was going to lose her mind. The trail his tongue made against her flesh felt like she was on fire. She had never felt this way before. She couldn't sit still but she didn't want to move either.

"Let's go to your room," he said thickly pulling her up. He continued to kiss her as they fell into her bed. He kissed her neck and lips as he pulled her clothes off. She struggled to pull off his shirt. She was impatient; she wanted him inside her now. And she cried out as he entered her.

"Oh please, Charlie," she breathed his name. He took his time pleasing her. She held on to him like she was going to fall off the face of the earth and he was her savior. She had never had such an earth-shattering climax and she felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure.

Much later, as they held on to each other, trying to get their breathing back to normal, Charlie held her and gently stroked her back. He had a very satisfied smile on his face and he closed his eyes. He rolled her over on her back and kissed her. She giggled when he nibbled her ear and kissed the hollow between her breasts. Before she fell asleep, she kissed him. Words were unnecessary, but she wanted to tell him how she felt.

"Charlie," she said. His eyes were closed but he smiled. "I've never felt like this before." He opened his eyes.

"Yes?" he said.

"And it felt so good." He laughed and hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head as he held her close. He fell asleep as she watched him.

When she woke up the next morning, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 All that Sisterly Affection

Chapter 2—All that Sisterly Affection

"Charlie Weasley! You are a complete _arse!" _Ginny Weasley shouted to her brother over the noise of the shower. She stormed into the tiny bathroom at the Burrow, not waiting for him to finish. She was livid.

Charlie pulled the shower curtain open. Rubbing the water out of his eyes, he said, "_What_?"

"You are a total and complete _arse_!" She repeated.

Charlie grinned at her, infuriating her even more. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Yeah, I know. What have I done now?" He said lazily. The water automatically stopped as he stepped out of the shower. He moved her out of his way.

Ginny balled both hands into fists, trying to calm herself down. "How could you do that to Hermione?" she yelled. "How could you just _shag _her then just leave like that?"

"Why don't you say that a little louder, Gin, I don't think Mum heard you." He said calmly. "Hermione's a big girl. And it's none of your business what the hell I do."

"You broke her heart," she said, following Charlie into his old bedroom.

"I did not," he emphasized. "_Christ_, Ginny, take a breath." Charlie threw the towel on a chair and proceeded to get dressed. Ginny ignored his nakedness and continued to harangue him.

"You are such a prick." She said. "Don't you realize that Hermione has been in love with you since, well, forever? She's very vulnerable right now and you took advantage of her."

Charlie pulled on an expensive, but faded looking pair of jeans. "Hand me my shirt," he said pointing to the shirt Ginny was now sitting on. She grabbed it and threw it at her brother. "Thanks," he said.

"She's not in love with me," Charlie said flatly, pulling the tee shirt over his head. The shirt had his Quidditch number and his name on it. He smoothed it down over his muscular frame. "A little crush, maybe."

His utter calm infuriated her even more. She threw the first thing she grabbed, his hairbrush, at him. He dodged but was almost hit in the head. "Hey!" he said angrily. He picked up the hairbrush and threw it back at her, hitting her in the chest. "_Fuck off_."

She threw the hairbrush back at him, this time hitting him on the shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Molly Weasley said, walking into Charlie's room carrying a basket of his clean clothes.

"Mum, she hit me," he whined, falling into his seven-year-old whiny voice.

"Oh, grow up, shit head." She said, storming out of the room. "I'm not finished with you."

Charlie stuck his tongue out at her. "Prat," he said.

"What was that all about?" Molly asked, amused, but not surprised that two of her children were fighting.

Charlie shook his head and waved dismissively. "Nothing." He took the basket of clothes and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks Mum."

"I'd better go talk to Ginny," he said, tying his hair into a pony tail. "She's a little pissed off at me."

He found her sitting on the swing he and Bill built when they were kids. Her eyes were closed, and he sneaked up behind her and grabbed the ropes, pushing her high into the air. Ginny held on tight and laughed. She pumped her legs to make her climb higher. It was almost as good as flying.

"Still mad at me?" he asked when the swing slowed.

Ginny dragged her feet on the ground, stopping herself completely. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes, _dammit_. Hermione is my best friend. You should have seen the look in her eyes when she realized you had left this morning without so much as a, 'Good-bye. Thanks for the shag.'."

"What'd she say?" he asked. "How'd you know we—"

"_Charlie, please_," Ginny rolled her eyes, interrupting him. "I tried to tell her how you were, but _shit._ You should have seen her face. She's very insecure, you know. Her break-up with Ron wasn't easy for her. I got the feeling she thinks the reason Ron broke up with her was her reaction _in bed_." She whispered the last two words. "She told me she thought she was doing something wrong because she didn't feel anything."

Charlie looked surprised. Hermione's response to him was incredible. She was passionate and responsive and he thought she was an excellent lover. If she was inexperienced, he sure couldn't tell. She was absolutely wild. "_Really_?" He said incredulously. "Ginny, I don't kiss and tell, but that was definitely _not_ an issue with Hermione. She was incredibly responsive."

"Yuck. TMI," she said shaking her head. "I'm going to need to bleach out my brain for that one."

"You started it," he reminded her.

"But why did you just take off like that?" Ginny asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I told you both I would be leaving before you woke up. You heard me."

"Yeah, but that was _before_ you shagged her." Ginny said. Clearly there was a distinction. "There's a certain protocol, you know."

"No, I wasn't aware of any protocol," he said, smiling. He sighed heavily. "I didn't just run out or I didn't mean to anyway. It's not like were engaged or anything; we're consenting adults. I could understand her being pissed at me if I left town without saying anything, but it's not like I'll never see her again either."

"I know, you're right," Ginny sighed, too. "But I was so pissed off at you. You should have seen her this morning. Like I said, I don't think she has much experience at this sort of thing." Ginny got up from the swing and punched her brother hard in the chest. "You're still an arse."

He grinned showing a lot of teeth. "That's what makes me irresistible."

"Full of self, much?" She said. "Is there any way that you could suddenly turn into a responsible adult?"

Charlie pretended to think about that for a minute, and then shook his head. "I doubt it," he said finally. "Look, I respect your loyalty to your friend, but I really think you're making more of this than you ought."

Ginny gave him a sour look.

Charlie exhaled heavily. "All right," he said dramatically. "I'll go over there right now and shag her again and stay for breakfast this time. Will thatmake you happy?"

Ginny rounded him with punch to his nose. "Prick."

"Fuck, Ginny that hurt." Charlie said, holding his nose.

"You're lucky I didn't hex you." She said storming away.

_Good point, _he thought massaging his nose. He checked to see if he was bleeding. He went back inside the house.

Ginny was sitting at the dining table, drinking a cup of tea with Molly. She seemed to be in a better mood. She and her mother were laughing about something, but stopped when Charlie walked in.

"Gracious, Charlie, you're nose is bleeding." Molly said. She jumped up to take a look at it.

"I'm fine, Mum. No big deal." Charlie said grabbing a towel.

Ginny gave him the most satisfied look he had ever seen. She continued to drink her tea, giving him a smug look.

"Mum, I'm going to run an errand. I'll be back before," he looked at Ginny. "Breakfast," he said.

Ginny's face flushed a furious shade of red. She grabbed the mug so tightly that Molly was afraid it would shatter in her hand. "I'll go with you, Charlie," Ginny said, jumping up suddenly.

Charlie held her down. "No, that's all right. You stay here with Mum. She hasn't seen you in such a long time."

He kissed his mother and walked outside. He disapparated before Ginny could follow him. He thought he heard his sister swearing as he disappeared.

Charlie thought long and hard about what he was going to do. The first thing he did was go to a nearby pub and have a pint. He didn't realize he was still wearing his team tee shirt and that there were drops of his blood all over it. The bar tender seemed to be more concerned that he was wearing a Flying American Red Dragons shirt than the blood. He mumbled something about country loyalty and those damn Americans. Charlie just smiled. This was probably the one place in the wizarding world where he wasn't recognized.

He apparated to Ginny's and Hermione's apartment. Hermione looked surprised when she opened the door to find him standing there. She smiled a shy smile and invited him in.

She looked like she was on her way out, so Charlie told her he wouldn't keep her. She shook her head, confused and asked why he was there.

"I didn't want to you think I, uh," He blew out a breath noisily. He thought he knew what he was going to say to her, but now his mind was blank. "You look beautiful," he said.

She blushed but didn't say anything. He leaned toward her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed deeper. He touched her face and Hermione's heartbeat quickened.

"It's all right." She said. Her voice was no louder than a whisper. She put her hand over his, closing her eyes.

Charlie swallowed hard, trying to control his breathing. "You know you were incredible last night," he said, finally. "I loved the way you came alive in my arms. I just wanted to tell you that. You were wonderful."

Hermione blushed again. "You don't have to—"

"Yes, I do." He interrupted her. He kissed her. "Hermione, I do like you a lot and I'd like to be with you again."

"Seriously?" she said. He hadn't understood just how insecure she was. She had no idea what a passionate woman she was. Right at that minute, he would have murdered Ron if he had gotten his hands on him.

He grinned and nodded. "Absolutely." He pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her again. "Any time."

"Drunk or not?" she asked, needing to be reassured.

"Baby, I wasn't drunk last night," he reassured her. Well, that was a little white lie, but he wasn't all that drunk. He grinned and kissed her forehead.

Just then, Ginny apparated into the living room where the two of them stood.

"Oh, hello, Charlie. What are you doing here?" She asked casually but she was clearly out of breath. "Everything all right?"

Charlie gave her a smug look. "Everything's fine. I have to go, but I was going to invite you two to dinner tonight. I'm leaving in a couple of days and I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to see you before I left. Are you free tonight, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Ginny?" he asked looking her in the eyes. He thought he saw a flicker of something, but her face remained stoic.

"Sure," she said, gritting her teeth. "Sounds like fun."

"I'll be by at nine." Charlie kissed Hermione's and Ginny's cheeks. He gave Hermione a look of pure pleasure. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again." He looked at Ginny, "Bye Brat." He mussed her hair. Before Ginny could say anything, he turned and disapparated.

**A/N: I thought I was finished with the story when I posted it, but the more I thought about it, I thought Charlie was being a real jerk to Hermione and I needed Ginny to call him on it.--Rita **


End file.
